Battle Network Zero
by Darket
Summary: (Finished) Read this 3 chapter story. After the events of BNX2, Ciel is stuck with her Net Navi Zero. They try to find out how to bring him back to normal. Haven't read Battle Network X? Read it and this. You'll wish you had.
1. The Next Age

**Battle Network Zero**

"**The Next Age"**

Ciel biked down the road with her PET on and active. Zero looked around and he saw the sights of Kyoto.

"This is a nice town. That's an overstatement for me." Zero said.

"I was born here! My father keeps too tied up with his work all the time. Can you believe we've been friends for a week now?" Ciel asked.

"Yes… It was just a week."

Ciel laughed and Zero was looking forward to meeting X again. He thought for a second and had an idea.

"Hey, do you know where there is a chip shop or a possible place where I can have a Net Battle?" Zero asked.

"What for?" Ciel replied.

"I just felt like seeing how strong I am at this level. That and we could use some chips."

"Got it!"

They biked down the road and saw a café where chips were being sold. Ciel had some money they decided to go get some. Her PET was a new type that could install over 5 chips at once. The clerk saw them and he had a sale going on for a few chips.

"May I help you?" the clerk asked.

"I need some chips for my Navi." Ciel replied.

"Sure, I got a few for sale right now… How much you got?"

Ciel handed him all of her money and got 9 chips. Zero was glad to have a trump card in a net battle. His only weapon so far was a small buster pistol. It was as deadly as X's gun, but he had to hold it. With no Z Saber, it was all that was left. There was a small group up ahead and they were all getting ready for a tournament a month away.

"Ciel, we have to fight them… I want you to compete in that tournament. I have a feeling that X will be there too." Zero said.

Ciel walked over to the men playing at the table. She wanted to challenge them to a Net Battle. After thinking it over, they accepted.

"I have to let you know that I am an ace at this." Kaita said.

"I bet! You need to check out my Navi." Ciel said.

They linked up and Zero was in. Across the ring from him was his opponent, Turbo Man.

"A child Navi with a child owner. This will be fun!" Turbo Man exclaimed.

Zero held out his gun and he got the first hit. Turbo Man ignored the hit and shot a ball of fire at Zero. He transformed into a Formula racer and drove towards Zero. Ciel was worried and she gave Zero a rapid-fire chip. Zero waited for it to upload and he jumped to the side. Turbo Man drove past him and turned around. Zero had the chip uploaded and his gun transformed. It turned from a pistol weapon into a gun that looked similar to a Micro SMG. Turbo Man came back and Zero fired at him. The shells hit Turbo Man constantly and he had to turn away to avoid getting shot.

"Not bad kid." Kaita said.

Turbo Man stopped and a shield popped up around him. Zero lost the upgrade and Turbo Man transformed back to his original form. They stood face to face and Turbo Man held one of his fists up.

"Ok, let's make this interesting…" Zero said.

He got into a fighting stance and Ciel shouted out, "Go kung fu on him!" Zero fell on his head and Turbo Man was confused.

"Are you done?" Turbo Man asked.

Zero got up and the area around him turned red. A bunch of symbols popped up and he prepared to strike.

"Prepare to face my ultimate attack!" Zero yelled.

"What?" Turbo Man said.

Zero began to run at him and his feet moved to the point where they were blurry. He held out his fist and began to run circles around Turbo Man.

"Ha! Feel my power!" Zero yelled.

Turbo Man held his foot out and tripped Zero. Everybody broke out and began to laugh. Zero stood and shook his head.

"I obviously have not improved since last time… Ok! Let's try that again!" Zero exclaimed.

Turbo Man kicked a flaming wheel at him and Zero was knocked away. Ciel held her mouth and she had to find another chip. Zero was drug for a few feet with the huge wheel burning into him. It shot away and Ciel saw that he had survived. Zero got up and he fired his gun at Turbo Man. The blasts were knocked away and Zero was a little bit out of his league. Turbo Man was ready to just walk out of the match and Zero came at him with his fist out. He jumped at Turbo Man and threw a punch. Turbo Man moved Zero's fist to the side moved away from his foot. Zero landed behind him and was shocked because he missed. Turbo Man jumped over him and came down with his fist. Fire surrounded it and Zero held up his gun. He fired a charged shot into the air and knocked Turbo Man away. Before Turbo Man hit the ground, he transformed into a car again. Zero was ready and Ciel gave him a land mine chip. Zero activated it and placed it below him.

"Come on…" Zero said.

Turbo Man drove towards him and was about to ram him. Zero jumped into the air and over Turbo Man. It took a second before Turbo Man saw the land mine on the ground.

"Oh Sh!" Turbo Man yelled before he hit the land mine.

A pillar of fire blasted his side and damaged him. Zero smiled and he fired a charged shot at Turbo Man again. The shot missed and Zero shrieked. Turbo Man was moving again and he used a special chip on Zero. A tunnel formed around them and Zero was cornered. Turbo Man drove towards him and ran Zero over. The tunnel disappeared and Turbo Man turned back.

"You lost…" Turbo Man said.

Zero jacked out and he knew that he was going to need a lot of training. All of his experience in his past lifetime had become useless. It was lost from being destroyed by the Maverick Virus.

"I told you that I am too powerful. Your Navi just needs a little more practice and it should be ready." Kaita said.

"Ok. See you at the tournament next month!" Ciel said before walking away.

They went home and Ciel began to use what little she knew about computers to make a chip for Zero. While that was being done, Zero was trying to get some target practice. He was hitting small cubes on the ground. It was going to take a while before he was ready.

"Zero, do you think you can win the tournament?" Ciel asked.

"If we put our minds to it we can. I think we need some help. There's a kid… Well, more like an adult. His name is Aaron. He works with your father at Tericon Industries. From what he did when he made my base program, he should be able to make me stronger and put me back to where I was before I was destroyed." Zero replied.

Ciel knew that Tericon was a few towns over. They would have to leave early in order to get there. Ciel shut off her PET and went to sleep. The lights around the city continued to shut off except for the factory workers and libraries that still kept open. A few corporatists from Roebuck were in a bathhouse planning on getting back at Tericon.

"As you can see, this is the remainder of all our programs from last weeks attack on Roebuck. Our drive has been completely deleted so half of our customers have been taking back our products." The Vice President said.

"I know… We have one last thing to do. Were going to court! We'll sew every single one of it's executives, employees, and even the damned president until we get our billions of dollars back." The CEO said.

She typed it down in her Laptop and the other CEO was confused. He sat up and thought about the probable cause.

"For the love of god, would you not type with that in here? That thing will shock us if you aren't careful." The Vice President said as he lit up a cigar.

"About that law suit, it isn't entirely their fault. That virus was inside our system. If we sew them, they could get us. Our customers were endangered if they required computers for things like life support systems. Tericon is a tough competitor and I'm afraid we have to conceit. We can sell the system to them and maybe we wont lose our jobs." The second CEO said.

The Vice President slammed his fist down and held his hand up to the second CEO's face.

"If the boss heard that, he would probably fire you so quickly! We can't lose our company! If we strike, this is the best time!" the Vice President yelled.

The first CEO typed down some more notes for the lawsuit and a pipe shot out of the wall. They all shrieked and froze for a second. Water began to blast into the room at gallons per seconds. The female CEO got out of the tub and ran towards the door. She saw her computer on the side of the tub and then tried to open the door. A virus was blocking the electronic locks out. Before water hit the laptop, she jumped off of the ground and held onto a towel rack. A bolt of electricity fried the two men still in the tub. The charge went on for a few seconds until the rack broke. She hit the ground and felt a minor shock. The laptop stopped working and the water kept rising.

"NO! Don't do this to me!" the CEO screamed.

A pedestrian walking down the road heard the screaming coming from the bathhouse and he ran towards it. The water poured in so fast that half of the house was filled. It was a small room and the woman tried to reach for the windows. The pedestrian outside kicked the door and he couldn't get it open. The power inside the building was out and the woman tried to break the windows. The water was coming out too fast and she was struggling to keep as much air in her as possible. The pedestrian outside grabbed a ladder and propped it up against the building to see what was going on. When he got to the top, the water had already flooded above the window. He gasped and saw the woman swim up to the window.

"Hold on! I'm going to get you out!" the pedestrian yelled.

He climbed down and grabbed a metal pole. Before time ran out, he climbed the ladder as fast as possible and pulled back the pole. When he touched the glass, the power in the electric door turned on and sent a shock through the water. The pedestrian shot back from the ladder and the last CEO was electrocuted. The paramedics showed up and tried to get any survivors to the hospital. Every time they touched the pedestrian, a shock went through their bodies. They had to move him quickly and they got him onto the bed. The pedestrian's fingers curled up as all of the electricity went through him. A doctor held up a metal pen and it was pulled onto the pedestrian. Small metal objects hit him and some people looked at the incident.

"Did you see that?" the nurse asked.

The cop held up his hands and made the crowd clear up so they could get through. The pedestrian was loaded in and the power inside the building shut off. The president at Roebuck found out about the incident and an investigation was going to be placed in for it. Morning came and Ciel woke up. She turned on her PET and Zero awoke.

"Ciel, are you awake?" her father asked while trying to get his stuff together.

"Yes, are we still going to Tericon?" Ciel replied.

"Not today… Something big has come up and we are tied up with a computer crime, possibly a law suit."

Ciel nodded and she sat on the bed. Zero waited until he left and he had an idea. It would be risky, but it was worth a shot.

"Maybe we could take a train there! Ciel, do you have any money left?" Zero asked.

"I have some left in my piggy bank. What do you have in mind?" Ciel replied.

"We can take a bullet train probably. It would be sneaking out, but we need money for a return ticket. Your father will be at work for a while. We can easily manage to get to Tericon and back before 8 PM."

Ciel agreed and she got on some clothes. Zero was anxious to see Aaron and X again. They went downstairs and took the money from the piggy bank. It was going to be a quick trip and back…


	2. Anubis

**Battle Network Zero**

"**Anubis"**

Ring Man walked through cyber space and he slashed a few Navis. They were deleted and he walked towards a gate access point. When he entered, the gate closed up and the pursuing Navis couldn't get him. Ring Man appeared in the presence of his master Anubis Necro III. He was a Navi that had been a successor of "Pharaoh Man".

"I have succeeded in killing the Roebuck employees. What shall I do now?" Ring Man asked.

"Notify the others that our mission will expand. If Roebuck is out of the way, taking this world will be easier done." Anubis replied.

Ring Man sent out the message to his Ultra-Navi companions. Anubis was what would be considered the first Ultra-Navi. They were highly evolved computer Navis that surpassed normal Navis in ability. Ring Man was just lucky enough to be accepted as his partner. On the bright side, it was a whole lot better than being destroyed.

"Ring Man… Hold on. There's a bullet train departing with a new form of Navi and a daughter of a Tericon employee. Something is just striking me about those two. That Navi has great Potential. That's a threat to us. Take them out…" Anubis said.

Ring Man nodded and he entered a Gate access point. Anubis searched into Zero's power and he found a shocking discovery. Their program was nearly identical. Could Zero be an Ultra-Navi? Ciel and Zero got on the train. They were going to arrive at the destination in 15 minutes. When they got on board, Zero froze. Everything around him stopped moving and he searched into the depths of the wiring.

"Ciel, turn around! We have to get off!" Zero yelled.

The doors slammed shut and Ciel was trapped onboard with several others. The train began to speed up.

"Zero, what's going on?" Ciel asked.

"The train… Something has taken control of it." Zero replied.

He had no idea what was going on in his mind. Ciel was all that mattered and he had to make sure she was all right. The train went down the tracks and it was going too fast at an early time.

"I have to jack in now!" Zero exclaimed.

Ciel held the PET up to the wiring and Zero jacked in. The train took a different turn and it was going on a different course. It kept moving and Zero was inside. The train tracks revealed a straightforward course with another train. They were both going at high speed and were due to collide in 6 minutes and 39 seconds. Zero found the control to turn it and Ring Man kicked him away.

"Hello Zero! Not trying to ruin the ride are you?" Ring Man asked.

"You're going to kill a lot of people!" Zero yelled.

"Sounds like fun!"

Zero charged at him and Ring Man blocked his attacks. He grabbed Zero by the hair and threw him across the area. Zero landed and he had to get around Ring Man to reach the controls.

"Let's go for a little ride…" Ring Man said to the people over the speakers.

Zero pulled out his gun and jumped Ring Man. He opened fire and Ring Man took some shots. The others missed and Zero hit the ground. He rolled over and got on his feet. Ring Man shot a ring at Zero and it cut the side of his face. Zero held his face and he jumped away to avoid the other attacks. 6 minutes were left and the train was getting bumpy. Some of the people were tempted to jump out if they got the doors opened. Zero jumped over Ring Man and shot at him. The shots should have at least stunned Ring Man. After they hit, Ring Man fired a loop of energy at Zero's foot. It grabbed on and pulled Zero away from the controls.

"Got you!" Ring Man yelled.

He held up his hands and fired 3 rings at Zero. They wrapped around his body and began to crush him. Zero hit the ground and he started to squirm around. Ring Man jumped over him and charged up another ring. He threw it at Zero to cut him in two. Zero saw it coming and he started to scream. He lifted his gun and could barely move it far. It released a wave of fire and moved Zero away from the ring's path. Zero's legs were free after the fire blast. He got up and Ring Man ran towards him.

"Was that Turbo Man's power?" Zero asked.

He did have the ability to use other Navis powers when he gained their souls. In this case, he didn't even gain Turbo Man's soul. Ring Man punched Zero and pushed him against a wall. He lifted his hands and shot little rings to keep Zero grappled.

"You're a little cheapskate!" Zero yelled.

"Even if you can't strike back, I can still have fun while I kill you." Ring Man said.

He punched Zero a few times and tried to keep him down. 5 Minutes were left until the crash and the other train had no idea that there was going to be a collision. The velocity of the two would tear each other apart if they hit. Zero tried to move and the entire train shook. It was moving too fast in an area where it should be slowing down.

"The train might derail! Everybody get on this side of the train!" the man yelled.

The engineer had been electrocuted by a power surge and the people got on the train's right side. It still shook and the train was prevented from derailing.

"Hey! Get off of him!" the Navi yelled as it ran towards Ring Man.

Ring Man smiled and he cut it in two. More Navis came in and Ring Man made a giant wave to hold them back. Zero could sense the other train nearby and he screamed as the rings tightened. He wasn't going to let Ciel die so easily. Ring Man turned around ad Zero blasted out of the hold and jumped at Ring Man. He punched him in the face and Ring Man felt the powerful fist. His jaw busted and he couldn't move his mouth right. Zero elbowed him in the gut and Ring Man was stunned.

"Zero, don't give up!" Ciel yelled.

Zero held up the gun to Ring Man and let out a wave of fire. The attack weakened him and Zero's gun started to give out different energy. He had three functions on it: Flamethrower, Buster, and Energy Ring. Ring Man fired another energy ring at Zero to cut him. Zero jumped over it and surfaced quickly. Ring Man started his series of attacks and Zero defended. 4 minutes and 20 seconds were left. Zero knocked away Ring Man's fist and kicked him away. The trains were close, but the worst part was that they were moving in reverse. Stopping it would be hard enough, so they also had to speed it up in forward motion again.

"Zero, you have proved my master right. There is great potential within you. I should tell my master the true secret. You and Ciel have a special bond that makes you an Ultra-Navi. The boss is the same, but he's self reliant." Ring Man said.

Zero was confused and he knew that he couldn't have been an Ultra-Navi. The only thing that kept the thought in his mind was that he died and came back to life in a new form.

"Don't try and change my mind. I have to destroy you now before more hell breaks loose!" Zero yelled.

He came at Ring Man and got a rude awakening. Ring Man quickly struck him multiple times and knocked Zero back. Zero hit the ground and he tried to move. His gun was knocked away, making it useless.

"Zero, the train is going too fast! You have to stop it!" Ciel exclaimed.

Zero couldn't move and Ciel forgot all about her chips. They were at home and she gasped. Zero could barely prop himself up and Ring Man floated up towards his secret Gate Access point.

"Zero, you can't fail. You're our only hope now! Please, get up!" Ciel cried.

Zero saw that other train was coming and his soul began to power up. He stood and began to hover.

"Hey Ring Man!" Zero yelled.

Ring Man turned around and he saw an orb around Zero. The other Navis were silent and Zero flew towards Ring Man with his fist out.

"You're not getting away!" Zero yelled.

"What? This is Zero's Giga Attack?" Ciel asked.

Ring Man was frozen in his place and Zero blasted towards him with a pillar of fire shooting from him. He lifted his hand to stop Zero, but it was too late to defend. Zero ripped into his chest and let out a huge blast of energy. Ring Man hit the Gate Access point and Ring Man gasped.

"My theory is correct!" Ring Man said before he hit the ground on the other side.

Anubis watched Ring Man die and the Gate Access point they made was disabled from Zero's Giga-Attack. He touched it and was shocked.

"In time Zero, we will meet." Anubis said.

He waved his staff in front of Ring Man and absorbed him into his staff. Zero hit the ground and he ran towards the controls. There was no time to stop the train and speed it up. The collision would still derail both trains. Zero raised the speed on the train and he had a brighter idea. There was a turn up ahead and if Zero could make it, the two trains would be on separate courses. It was worth a shot and the train was going at full speed. A few minutes passed and the collision was nearing. The engineer of the second bullet train saw the other one coming.

"WHOA!" the engineer yelled as he slammed the brakes.

The trains were getting closer and the first train entered the turn. Ciel held on to the bars and the train was almost out of harm's way. At the last second, the front of both trains hit and they were both damaged. The train shook and Zero slowed the train down to a stopping point. Both trains were intact and the people were relieved.

As happy Ciel was to survive, she was angry with Zero for killing Ring Man. The train went forward to its normal speed.

"Zero… That Navi didn't deserve to deleted." Ciel said.

"I had to delete it! It would have killed us all!" Zero yelled.

"It was only believing what something else told it. You just shouldn't destroy something intelligent like a Navi."

"Ciel, do you know who I am? I was once a destructive Navi that nearly brought the world to destruction. It's been my life since then. I was Zero the Destroyer."

"You're no longer a destroyer! You're not a monster like before! You can't delete things like Navis!"

Zero was silent after hearing that. He was no longer the evil form he was once before. Ring Man was once a good Navi before.

"You're right…" Zero said.

He made a vow to never delete Navis. From now on, he believed that everybody had a second chance. The train arrived at the station and took off. They arrived in Aaron's hometown, which was the base for the entire cybernetic world. Nancy still remained in charge of Tericon. She already began building multiple super computers around the world. Ciel and Zero made a trip to Tericon and they were searching for Aaron.

"Ciel, when I meet this person… You need to no longer call me Zero. My name is…" Zero said while trying to think of a name.

"Hair Man!" Ciel exclaimed.

"What? Why that?"

"Look at you're hair! It's just about as long as you!"

"Whatever, but you better not call me Zero through out this whole visit!"

"Ok Zero, I mean Hair Man"

They walked towards Tericon and went towards the lobby. An employee spun around in his chair flicking straws at stuff.

"Welcome to Tericon Industries, what seem to be the problem?" the employee said in a passive voice.

"Hold on," Ciel said before bending down and looking at Zero, "who am I looking for?"

"A man named Aaron…" Zero whispered.

"Oh, a guy named Aaron!" Ciel said after facing the employee.

"You need to be more specific in your search, I need his last name." the employee said.

He flicked a straw at Ciel's PET and Zero was angry. Ciel held her PET up to him and Zero faced the employee.

"Listen sir, I don't what no crap from you… You don't want any crap from me. We both are very busy people. The girl and I came from Kyoto in search for an employee named Aaron who is in charge with computer crimes. If we can get to him, we'll be out of your way and done." Zero said.

"Uh, I don't really know who you're talking about… If you wait, we can get back to you in a few hours. Possibly you can catch him getting out." The employee replied.

He flicked another straw and Ciel walked off. It was like gettingpast a snake. If you couldn't get around it, get some bait and make it go around you…

-Sorry about the l0ong update! I've been writing my story "Strike OPs" at and it's reviews are almost past 10. A personal best. If everybody here has liked this, you might want to check that out.


	3. Last Minute Call

**Battle Network Zero**

"**Last Minute Call"**

The employee still spun in his chair while chewing on a straw. Ciel walked in smiling and the employee looked outside. He dropped the straw and gasped.

"Oh my god! MY CAR!" the employee screamed as he ran outside.

It had toilet paper, Bologna, dog poop, and a few eggs on it. The employee looked at his car and started to have a nervous breakdown. Ciel and Zero stood in the window laughing at the employee.

"Let's get moving!" Zero exclaimed.

They walked inside and Ciel looked down the hallway. Her dad was walking down it with a few other CEO's. She had to find a place to hide before they arrived.

"President Roebuck of Roebuck Corporation will be here tomorrow to discuss the death of his crew. Something like this isn't normal." The CEO said.

Ciel was next to a trashcan and she saw that they left. They kept moving through the building and none of the security camera's detected her.

"Ciel, I've done my end by keeping you invisible to the security cams. Just make sure to keep you PET on and avoid sight from other employees." Zero said.

A security guard watching the screens saw that the ones that Ciel was in were fuzzy. Ciel moved on and she tried to keep low when moving past desks. An employee hit his call button so somebody could bring him a back up disk. Ciel saw the person coming and she clenched her teeth. The man walked around the corner and got past her. Ciel began walking with a group of people and the group didn't notice her. They took a turn up ahead and Ciel separated from the group. She quickly got into a closet before the last employee took a left.

"Now wait here until the coast is clear." Zero said.

Two employees outside were talking and they faced a painting. Ciel held the PET at the bottom of the door where they could see under it.

"Go now!" Zero whispered.

Ciel slowly exited the doorway and walked down the hall. Aaron's office was close and the building was packed. They were outside of Aaron's office when Shinje and Jared walked towards them.

Ciel snuck inside the office and they closed the door. To their surprise, Aaron wasn't in yet.

"What! We did all that and he isn't here? What is wrong with this place? We wasted our precious time, nearly got killed, and almost got thrown in jail, just to find out that he wasn't here! Damn! Damn! Damn! Damn! Damn! That tree-hugging bastard put up so much security for nothing! They're all idiots if I could break them! To hell with this plan, let's get out of here…" Zero said.

"Zero, it's only 9:30. It says here that half of the Tericon employees don't arrive until 9:35." Ciel said after hearing Zero's outburst.

"Oh… Whoops! I take back half of that back… Let's just wait until he gets here…"

"That's a good idea. Oh yes, Zero…."

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

They were silent and the building was becoming full. Aaron walked towards his office and he opened the door. He didn't notice Ciel and went to his seat.

"Whoa, how did you get here?" Aaron asked.

"We heard about you. If you don't remember, I was here last week when those Navis attacked." Ciel replied.

"Oh, I think I saw you while leaving. You were crying about something."

"It was about my old Navi that was killed in the battle. I won't forget her, but I got a new Navi that's better."

"What's his name?"

"Ze… Hair Man!"

Zero put his hand against his head and Aaron tried not to laugh. X was off and Ciel held up her PET to Aaron.

"Oh, I see why you call him Hair Man. His hair… It's huge!" Aaron exclaimed.

"Yeah, we need your help about the programming of this Navi." Ciel said.

"No, my programming is fine… I just don't have any good skills. I can't aim that well. On that notice, I don't even think I may be able to damage a virus with my fight programs." Zero said.

"I see… We'll see what we can do. I am supposed to be handling computer crimes, but this is just as useful. Just have… Hair Man… Jack in…" Aaron said while trying to hold back his laughter.

Ciel jacked in and Aaron began to upload programs onto Zero. He performed a quick virus scan and Zero was clean. He tried to upload a program and it was already there.

"That's not good. I need to check your programs before I can add any more." Aaron said.

Zero was worried of his true identity being revealed and Ciel saw what Aaron was doing. Aaron looked at his programming and the basis was called Hair Man. The computer read him as a normal computer Navi. Zero was using his power to alter the data that Aaron read.

"This is some pretty neat programming. Where did you get this Navi?" Aaron asked.

"I made it." Ciel said.

"You made it? That's pretty good for somebody your age. Your Navi is fine. I suggest that you work on his skills manually and beware of the world outside. There was a hacker on a train today and a lot say that they saw some Navi that should be dead. His name is Zero from some of the descriptions. He's powerful! X had a hard time taking him down himself." Aaron said.

"Oh, one last thing. Where do I sign up for the tournament next month? I was looking forward to meeting an old friend. Are you entering?" Zero asked.

"Yeah, I owe a promise to my friend Eric. I hope X will be ready in time." Aaron replied.

Ciel jacked out and thanked Aaron. They walked towards the door and Zero looked at Aaron.

"He better…"

To be continued in Battle Network X 3… 

Battle Network X 3 will be covering the events just a few weeks later. After that, I'm going to shoot off with the rest of the series with Battle Network Zero 2. To let people know now, Anubis Necro III is not going to be in Battle Network X 3. The Ultra-Navis that Zero has to deal with will be held away from the next story until Battle Network Zero 2. I hope you've enjoyed this story. Battle Network will be better.


End file.
